oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Achievement Diaries
Achievement Diaries To keep up the trend of big updates to Old School, we are bringing you 10 brand new achievement diaries as well as an elite addition to the Karamja achievement diary! Completing these diaries will be no small feat with the elite diaries requiring both immensely high stats and a complete understanding of every part of Old School. Achievement Diary Taskmasters We have added a new NPC to act as a taskmaster for each diary. Being able to track these taskmasters down is important when starting diaries and claiming rewards. Below is a brief explanation of where each taskmaster can be found, their name and appearance. Morytania - Le-sabre To start the Morytania diary and claim your rewards once you've earned them, head just west of Canafis and track down Le-sabre. Falador - Sir Rebral The taskmaster for the Falador achievement diary, Sir Rebreal, can be found in the White Knights' Castle. Wilderness - Lesser Fanatic The Lesser Fanatic, the wilderness diary taskmaster, can be found in Edgeville nearby the bridge. Varrock - Toby Toby, the Varrock diary taskmaster, can be found in the centre of Varrock. Fremennik - Thorodin Thorodin, the Fremennik diary taskmaster, can be found just south of Relekka (slightly west of the house portal). Kandarin - The 'Wedge' The Kandarin diary taskmaster, The 'Wedge', can be found by the gates of Camelot. Lumbridge & Draynor - Hatius Cosaintus Hatius Consaintus, the Lumbridge & Draynor taskmaster, can be found looking quite fancy just outside of Lumbridge castle. Desert - Jarr The desert diary taskmaster, Jarr, can be found in the Shanty Pass. Western Provinces - Elder gnome child The taskmaster of the Wester Provinces diary, Elder gnome child, can be found just south of the Grand Tree. Ardougne - Two-pints Two-pints, the Ardougne diary taskmaster, can be found in the pub north of the castle in east Ardougne. Karamja - Tzhaar-Mej TzHaar-Mej, the Karamja elite diary taskmaster, can be found south of the gem shop in the Tzhaar area. You cannot go to Cap'n Izzy No-beard for the elite diary. You must go to TzHaar-Mej. Diary rewards For each Achievement Diary that you complete you will receive a number of rewards. With an easy, medium, hard and elite set of tasks for 10 different diaries, the number of rewards available with this update is huge. Because of this we are not able to go over every reward in this news post. You can see the full list of rewards in the Achievement Diary rewards developer blog. Here are a few of the many noteworthy diary rewards that we wanted to highlight. Rewards across all diaries The following rewards will be offered for all diaries across all regions: *'Easy lamp': 2,500 Experience in any skill over level 30. *'Medium lamp': 7,500 Experience in any skill over level 40. *'Hard lamp': 15,000 Experience in any skill over level 50. *'Elite lamp': 50,000 Experience in any skill over level 70. You will receive these lamps in addition to the specifics rewards for each set of tasks on each diary. Access to new red chinchompa hunting ground - Western Provinces diary - Hard reward Upon completing the hard tasks for the Western Provinces diary you will be allowed access to a new red chinchompa hunting ground. This hunting area is sure to be peaceful and competition-free as only the top tier of hunters will be able to access it. Access to the cooking guild bank - Varrock diary - Hard reward Those of you that missed being able to hang out in the cooking guild bank will be pleased to see it return. Completing all hard tasks in the Varrock achievement diary will allow you access to the newly created bank. Ability to use the Edgeville furnace - Varrock diary - Easy reward After completing the easy tasks in the Varrock achievement diary you will be rewarded with access to the Edgeville furnace as well as a 10% chance of smelting 2 bars at once up to steel when using it. With each additional set of Varrock tasks that you complete, the chance of smelting bars applies to an additional tier of bar. Completing the medium diary allows you to get the 10% chance when smelting mithril bars, hard allows you to get it for adamant and elite allows you to get it for runite. Ardougne cloak - Ardougne diary - Easy to elite reward The Ardougne cloaks have been a long standing favourite when it comes to achievement diary rewards. With each set of Ardougne achievement diary tasks completed a new Ardougne cloak will be unlocked. The Ardougne cloak 4, the reward for completing the entire Ardougne achievement diary, is now the best-in-slot cape in Old School for a few stats. It offers the following stats: *Stab attack: +6 *Slash attack: 0 *Crush attack: 0 *Magic attack: +6 *Range attack: 0 *Stab defence: +6 *Slash defence: 0 *Crush defence: 0 *Magic defence: +6 *Range defence: 0 *Strength: 0 *Prayer: +6 Other rewards As previously mentioned, you can see the full list of achievement diary rewards by reading the Achievement Diary rewards developer blog. There are a huge number of benefits to exploring the game with achievement diaries, don't miss out! Feedback & bugs With such a massive update we are fully expecting, and hoping, to receive feedback on tweaks that we could make to improve the quality of this update. To make sure that we see everything that is said about the update, we have made a dedicated thread for you to send us your feedback and suggested tweaks. In addition to general feedback, if you come across a bug it is crucial that you report it using the bug report form. Reporting it here will guarantee that it is seen and will allow us to fix it as soon as possible. F2P Worlds & instanced bosses To deal with the recent influx of new F2P players, we have temporarily converted 3 members worlds to F2P. Worlds 301, 326 and 335 are now F2P. These worlds will be changed back at some point next week after we have had a chance to set up additional F2P worlds. One concern that a number of players had with reducing the number of members worlds was the inability to find an open world in which to kill the Kraken. To address this, a poll will being going live later on today offering access to an instanced Kraken cave. This will allow any number of players to kill the monster at any given time without having to be concerned about competition. In other news... *Loading times should no longer be increased after searching on the Grand Exchange. *The achievement diary cape will not have an emote until next week. Discuss this update on our forums. Mods Archie, Ash, Ghost, Ian, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan, Weath The Old School Team